<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look up at the stars. by castawaypitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960053">look up at the stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch'>castawaypitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 14, Cheesy, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Stars, also i cried a lot while writing, birthday surprise, honestly this is the most romantic thing i've written, romantic dinner, they've finally got the happily ever after they deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carry On Countdown Day 14: Constellations.</p><p><em><br/><span>"Do you remember that night in our room back at Watford, when you showed me the stars?" Simon smiles, as he did that time, years ago.</span><br/></em><br/>Baz shows the stars to Simon again, but this time, he confesses something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look up at the stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Baz.</em> </b>
</p><p>Simon’s eyes are lost in the window, watching the trees passing by on the road. I wouldn’t be surprised if he falls asleep at any moment.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me where are we going, are you?” I move my head, denying with a smile.</p><p>Yesterday, when he was having a nap in the living, I packed a small suitcase with his clothes. And this morning I told him I had a surprise for him, but nothing else. He’s tried to get an answer —he’s tried to <em> seduce me </em>—, like he’s forgotten how good I am at keeping secrets.</p><p>Since we discovered that his birthday was exactly at the summer solstice, I try to do something for him; even if he doesn’t like to celebrate it, it always makes me happy to see his cute surprise expression when he sees that Bunce and I had prepared gifts for him.</p><p>This year is not the exception. I wanted his 25th birthday to be special, so I have <em> more than a surprise for him. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Simon.</em> </b>
</p><p>I swear Baz has driven for hours now, and he still hadn’t told <em> anything </em>to me. I got bored of asking what are his plans, so I’ve distracted myself by staring the rain through the window. It’s not so much time after until we arrive to a house in the middle of the forest. The cool air makes me shiver and I try to hug my torso to keep myself a little. If Baz had told me something, I would have brought a jumper from home.</p><p>"Where we are?" I ask, as he pulls something out of the boot. Two suitcases, not very big.</p><p>"My family's hunting lodge." Where they had to live after the Humdrum swept away the magic in their Hampshire manor. Over the years, the magic returned to all the dead spots. And it came back to me too; in a smaller amount, but at least this time I can control it. Is not like matters too much to me: I'd already learned to live without it.</p><p>Baz and I go into the house, where it is warmer than outside. I follow him upstairs, until we enter a room much larger than ours at our London flat</p><p>And the bed, <em> oh, the bed </em>. It is too spacious and comfortable. Baz lays down next to me, still looking at me.</p><p>"We should get some rest." I whisper to him. He nods smiling, before placing a soft kiss on my lips.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Baz.</em> </b>
</p><p>I fall asleep listening to Snow's breath. I wake up at least two hours before him.</p><p>I begin to make everything I had prepared: dinner, fairy lights, candles, roses. I've been planning it for entire days, and although Simon prefers the simple things, this time I allow it.</p><p>When I'm almost done, he comes downstairs still yawning, and with his hair wild. <em> Absolutely adorable. </em></p><p>Before he can see anything, I go over to him and make him go back to the room.</p><p>“You should take a shower, darling. I will bring you clothes. " As sleepy as he is, he does as I ask without complaint. I leave him a change of clothes at the same time that he opens the shower. As soon as I return to the room, I change my clothes too and finish preparing everything.</p><p>The smile on his face, once it's ready, is capable of lighting up the whole room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Simon.</em> </b>
</p><p>Baz looks handsome as hell —I mean, he always does— but now, in a navy silk shirt and black jeans, he's left me speechless. His cheeks turn a soft pink when I spend too much time staring at him. I close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek</p><p>"You didn't have to do this."</p><p>His hand caresses my back gently. "But I wanted to do it, love."</p><p>He has prepared dinner, and decorated the dining room with fairy lights, candles, and rose petals.</p><p>
  <em> I couldn't love this man more. </em>
</p><p>We talk about a few nonsensical things over dinner, but eventually, his hand reaches for mine on the table, and he gives me a little squeeze. He tends to do that too much when he's nervous.</p><p>But it's just the two of us here, just like hundreds of nights before.</p><p>"Is happening something?"</p><p>"What? Uh, no, nothing. Everything is alright." He responds surprised, and completely nervous. But he told me it's okay, so I finish eating.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Baz.</em> </b>
</p><p>The grey shirt I've chosen fits him perfectly. He hardly ever wears formal clothes, but when he does, he has me absolutely at his mercy.</p><p>
  <em> I can do this. It's just a dinner, like many others. It's for his birthday. </em>
</p><p>My hand trembles as I raise my glass of wine to my lips, spilling some reddish liquid from my lips. Simon notices it, and stares at me almost in fascination.</p><p>His eyes stare into my mouth as I wipe it with my thumb, and I can see his Adam's apple move more than it should when he swallows. Even after years, the force of his sights makes me nervous.</p><p>Simon finishes first, which leaves me with even shorter time. As soon as I'm done, I take a deep breath before offering him my hand to get up. He accepts it without hesitation, intertwining our fingers. The familiar touch of his warmth reassures me a bit, but my heartbeat is still fast —too much for a vampire. I take him to the porch, where I’ve put more lights and candles.</p><p>The afternoon rain has left a wind too cool to be the beginning of summer.</p><p>I make Simon sit with me on the first step, despite his confused look, the first thing he does is lean his head on my shoulder and sigh.</p><p>"Thanks for this, Baz." Our hands are still together.</p><p>With my free hand, I take my wand from my trousers pocket. "I’ve got one more surprise for you."</p><p>He sits up, facing me. I take his other hand, so he also holds my wand.</p><p>I’ve always known that a magician could use someone else's wand, but spells wouldn’t work well; however, Simon and I have discovered that we can use each other's wand without problems. Bunce says it could be due to magical compatibility, and it makes sense, but it's not confirmed yet.</p><p>"Do you remember that night in our room back at Watford, when you showed me the stars?" Simon smiles, as he did that time, years ago.</p><p>I cast the sonnet, and he joins in soon after. Simon and I are not sharing magic this time, but I feel the static run through the hand that I’m holding my wand with.</p><p>It’s like we’ve got back in time. The stars, above our heads in the sky, have come down to surround us. He smiles like a child would, full of fascination, surprise, and magic.</p><p>"I thought it wasn’t possible to do something like this." Simon admires the stars around us, and I just shrug.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, it's time. </em>
</p><p>"Simon ..." The blue of his eyes sparkle in the starlight. “When I met you, I was scared of your mere presence, I thought I hated you. It took me a long time to realize how I really felt about you, and even longer to accept it. I thought that feeling would kill me, or that you would. But then, when I was on the edge of death, you were the one who brought me back. Time after time, you were there for me.</p><p>I never believed it was possible to love someone this much, the way I love you. I am completely devoted to you, and I’d give you my own life if you asked me. "</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Simon.</em> </b>
</p><p>Tears gather in my eyes as Baz speaks. The stars float near us, just as they did seven years ago, and it all seems like a dream. Except the touch of Baz's hands in mine feels too real, as does the speed of my heartbeat.</p><p>“I used to think that holding you in my arms would be nothing but than a fantasy, but it has come true night after night. Every kiss of yours makes me feel like I’m the luckiest man on earth, like I'm invincible: your love makes me feel like that.</p><p>I know we’ve broken our hearts in the past, more times than it should be possible, but despite everything, my heart still seeks yours, we are always back together.</p><p>All the years that I’ve spent loving you have made me a better person, someone worthy of you. You are everything I’ve wanted, the man of my dreams. I chose you once before, and I’d do it again, a thousand times more.</p><p>Simon Snow Salisbury, would you grant me the honour of marrying me? "</p><p> </p><p>Baz has brought out a small velvet box with a ring inside. It's like the world has stopped just for the two of us.</p><p>I don't even have to think about it. I nod frantically, before whispering "Yes" over and over.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Baz.</em> </b>
</p><p>As soon as I slide the silver ring on his finger, Simon leans up to kiss me. His racing pulse beats in my throat: a reminder that he is alive, and that he has decided to spend the rest of his life by my side.</p><p>The moment my wand falls to the ground, the stars begin to disappear. But Simon is still in my arms, and that's all I’d care about.</p><p>The simple idea that I’ll spend the rest of my life waking up next to him every morning, kissing his lips whenever I want to, and that I’ll be able to call him "my husband" makes me shiver. All these years of fighting monsters, running away from each other, and holding on to our love had led us here.</p><p>He’s been the only person that I’ve always wanted, that I’ve always desired, that I’ve always <em> loved </em>. And he has proving me that he feels exactly the same way, despite everything, he’s continued to choose me.</p><p>Tonight, surrounded by the stars, I know we finally made it. We finally got our <em> happily ever after. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I CRIED SO MUCH WRITING THIS, I SWEAR THESE TWO ARE THE DEFINITION OF LOVE</p><p>anyway i was about to put the proposal in the tags, but that could've ruined the surprise and that.</p><p>comments and kudos are very appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>